


Pom Poms Up

by thegayjay



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Alcohol, Cheer camp, Eva is a gay mess, F/F, Farrah is a cinnamon roll, Farrah should be nationally ranked, Smut, They do it in a dorm, farrah and Eva are cute don’t @ me, thats why she’s at this camp, the concussion set her back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayjay/pseuds/thegayjay
Summary: It’s a camp for the best of the best. The tryout process is brutal. Being nationally ranked, Eva was guaranteed a spot in but she didn’t expect to be rooming with the girl from Giles Corey that got dropped.
Relationships: Farrah & Eva Sanchez (We Are The Tigers), Farrah/Eva (We Are The Tigers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Pom Poms Up

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship. It’s so pure.

Eva always knew she was gay. Hell, she wore a pride pin around. But, standing there, looking at her cheer camp roommate. It hit her.

The girl was hot and she was gay as fuck for her

She felt like an idiot. The girl stuck out her hand to introduce herself, but Eva couldn’t move. She just stared. The girl probably thought she was a bitch.

Eva expected the girl to storm off, flip her off, call her a bitch. But she didn’t. She smiled. “Are you okay?” The girl asked, tasing an eyebrow.

God, even her voice was beautiful.

“I...uh. Yeah. Yeah I’m fine.” Eva internally cringed at her own response. She probably looked so stupid.

Eva stuck out her hand and shook the girl’s outstretched hand. “I’m gay-ah! Eva! I meant, I’m Eva. And I’m gay...guess I just wanted to put that out there.

If the girl wasn’t still grasping Eva’s hand, Eva would definitely be trying to hide her bright red face.

The girl must have thought Eva’s introduction was cute because she giggled. Eva almost stopped breathing at how sexy it sounded.

“I’m Farrah. I’m gay too.” Farrah smirked as she said that, releasing Eva’s hand. She then turned to grab something out of her bag.

Eva stood in shock. Farrah...a pretty name for a pretty girl. And she was gay! Eva had a small chance with this girl.

“Eva?” Eva snapped out of her internal celebration to meet eyes with Farrah.

The smaller girl just smiled at Eva’s, probably obvious, gay panic. “You want to go to dinner or do you just want to stare at me?”

Oh, god, she knew.

Eva his her face in her hands, embarrassed. But Farrah just giggled again (damn that giggle) and grabbed Eva’s hand, dragging her to the dining hall.

As they walked, Eva stared. Farrah was pretty and gay, sue her. Upon further inspection, Eva realized that Farrah had put on a sweatshirt. One that said ‘Giles Corey High Cheerleading.’

So she’s pretty, gay, and lives near Eva. She couldn’t help but cheer in her head.

Finally, Eva gathered up enough confidence to talk to Farrah. “Giles Corey? You go there?”

Farrah nodded, “I’m going to be a sophomore there. Surprised you didn’t recognize me.”

“I’m going to be a junior at West High.” Eva said, a little too excitedly. Then the second half of Farrah’s answer sunk in.

Recognize her? Had they met? No, they probably just saw each other at some game. She would remember Farrah.

The younger girl could probably sense Eva’s confusion. “I was the girl who got a concussion last year.”

Then it all clicked for Eva. She had seen the video. Everyone had. Her teammates thought it was funny, but she had always felt bad for Farrah, before she knew her name.

“Shit, really? I’m sorry. That seemed like it hurt.” Eva mentally slapped herself for being so stupid.

Farrah dropped her hand and nodded. “It did.

Then she left. And Eva felt bad.

————

Farrah came back to their dorm later that night. Eva had already been in there reading her stupid summer reading book. 

Farrah was grinning ear to ear, holding something behind her back. So Eva put her book aside, wanting to see where this would go.

“I got something.” Farrah declared. She pulled out a flask, presumably filled with alcohol.

Eva jumped off of her bed. “How’d you get that?” 

Farrah shrugged. “I have my ways.” She brushed the question off. Farrah dropped down to sit on the floor of their dorm and patted the floor next to her. Eva, curious, sat down with her. “Let’s play truth or dare.”

Two hours later, Farrah had had lost her shirt and Eva couldn’t tear her eyes away. They had both done a lot of dares and knew a lot about each other.

Farrah had heard Eva’s coming out story, been told about her three little brothers, learned her middle name, and had being informed of her lack of virginity.

Eva had learned that Farrahs dad left her as a baby and she now lived with her mom's new husband and family, also that Farrah came out in fourth grade, and that she also lacked a virginity.

The dates started off innocent, but now that both of them were a little drunk, they became more dirty. Then, Farrah cut the tension.

“Truth or dare?” She asked, staring into Eva’s eyes.

Eva, grinning, responded with one word. “Dare.”

“Kiss me.” Farrah spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Eva leaned forward, pressing her lips to Farrah’s. All of the sexual tension broke and they gave in. 

Farrah gasped and pulled Eva closer to her. Spurred on by the motion, Eva slipped her tongue into her mouth. Farrah moaned at the sensation.

Suddenly, Farrah pulled away. “Want to take this to bed?” She asked the older girl. Eva could only nod at the request.

Both girls stood up eagerly. They decided on Farrah’s bed because it was pushed up against a wall that was the farthest from any occupied rooms.

Eva pushed Farrah down onto the bed and crawled on top of her. “I have been wanting to do this since I saw you. You’re just so fucking sexy.” She growled in Farrah’s ear, lust taking over.

Farrah moaned, turned on but her tone. “Fuck me Eva, please!” She begged. 

Eva trailed her hands down Farrah’s front. Slowly, she began to undo the buttons on her jean shorts, teasing the younger girl. Farrah groaned in frustration. “Take them off!” She begged, bucking her hips up. 

Eva chuckled and began to slide Farrah’s shorts off. “Patience Farrah.” She teased as the denim sorts were removed. Next, her underwear was gone and Farrah was completely naked underneath Eva.

Farrah reaches up and tugged on Eva’s shirt. “You’re over dressed.” She mumbled, pulling the hem of her shirt up.

Eva stopped her, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it off in one swift motion. Next went her pants. 

Eva’s hands began to roam Farrah’s body and her lips made their way to her neck. Farrah sucked in a breath and moaned as soon as Eva’s lips touched her neck. Eva began to leave hickey’ all over her neck.

“Eva...” Farrah moaned. “Shit...that’s a lot to cover.” She told the other girl. 

“Don’t think about that.” Eva told her as she trailed her kissed to the younger girl’s breasts. Farrah moaned as Eva’s hand moved towards her lower half. 

“Oh my god, Eva!” Farrah moaned as Eva’s fingers brushed her clit. 

Farrah may have been more confident and intimidating at first, but in bed, Eva was in charge. God, that only turned her on more.

Slowly, Eva began to tease Farrah’s entrance with her index and middle finger. “Do you like that?” She purred in her ear. 

“Oh fuck yes.” She moaned loudly. “Fuck me, now!” She groaned, feeling frustrated. 

Eva gave the girl what she wanted, pushing her two fingers into Farrah. Farrah moaned out in pleasure. Eva leaned up and pressed her lips to Farrahs to keep her from being too loud. They were in a dorm room after all. 

Eva began to thrust her fingers into Farrah. She moaned against Eva’s lips, but not much sound came out. 

It was clear that Farrah had been turned on for a while. It took Eva only a few thrusts as well as one final thrust hitting her g-spot and Farrah was gone. Her walls began to clench around Eva’s fingers, so Eva sped up her motions as well as rubbing quick circles on her clit with her thumb. 

Farrah broke away from Eva’s lips and threw her head back against the pillows. “Fuck Eva… I’m cumming” she panted out. 

Eva continued to thrust her fingers as Farrah rode out her high. Once she had come down, Eva removed her hand, raising it to her mouth and savoring the taste. 

Farrah laid back in the bed, catching her breath. Upon seeing Eva suck on her own, fingers Farrah became overcome with lust. 

“Now it’s your turn.” She said with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Should I make it a series?


End file.
